


A Snake's Hat & A Prince's Sash

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Roceit - Freeform, adorable extremely flustered nerds, adorable nerds, these two are just nerds, this is the literal opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: In which Roman steals Deceit's hat, Deceit steals Roman's Sash and they steal each other's hearts.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	A Snake's Hat & A Prince's Sash

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new Sanders Asides video and decided I had to write some fluff. Enjoy!

"Should we vote on what we’re going to do next?" 

Deceit materialized on the staircase only to see his dear hat being held captive by Roman. Although he never failed to find new ways to irritate Deceit, manhandling his hat was not something he appreciated. That morning Deceit searched high and low for his trusty bowler hat, rummaging through his cape filled closet and under his bed. He even checked if either of his snakes had stolen it during the night however both Flotsam and Jetsam were equally hat free. Overwhelmed with anger at the creative side he barged in on their little movie night.

"Gah I was looking for this!" 

As soon as he appeared Virgil began to hiss. It was clear he was not wanted however there was no reason for Virgil to rub it in. He knew a warm welcome was unrealistic as soon he left the mindscape. As reluctant as Deceit was to leave the room he spent so much time in without his hat, he wanted it back as soon as possible. Sensing the other sides in the living room he knew he would be spotted. If they were all congregated that must mean they were doing something together, meaning he was clearly not invited on purpose. Even Remus was there. He’d call him a traitor if not for the fact that his job was to show up where he was not wanted. 

Although Deceit always seemed to go where he wasn’t wanted he did understand societal cues, and it was clear to even him that this onesie shindig was not one he was expected at or needed at, although if _some_ sides had their way he wouldn’t be needed ever.

Roman didn’t put up much of a fight as Deceit yanked the hat back, relieved to have found it. Roman, in fact, looked fairly smug, as though he was successful despite being caught red-handed. Deceit couldn’t stand the look of that smirk and so he left with a threatening "Don’t touch my sh*t" and marched off, not wanting to stay in their company much longer, sure that they weren’t too keen on him being present anyway.

As he disapparated he heard Roman say something on rigging the vote. It was quite intriguing, Roman lying, perhaps he wasn’t all bad.

As soon as he got back he flopped onto his bed, face unusually blushed. He spun the hat on his gloved hand, realizing that Roman would have touched this hat, perhaps even worn it. To have gotten it Roman must have come in while he slept. To think that Roman was in his room! It was too much for his heart to take as he lay there, a flustered mess. How could someone so annoying make him feel so...warm? He would get Roman back somehow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night Deceit snuck through the mindscape corridor, stopping at the shiniest of the doors, covered in glitter and doodles. It was second in amount of sheer colour only to the monstrosity that was Patton's door. 

Through the process of putting his ear to the door, he determined that the steady breaths could only mean that Roman was asleep. That was a relief, he didn't know what he'd do if he had still been awake. Sneaking in was not much of an issue as Deceit was after all the master of lies and manipulation, he could handle having to be sly like a snake. 

Roman’s room was a lot more than Deceit was expecting. It wasn’t more of anything specific, it was just very extra, which wasn’t that unexpected for the creative side. Hand-drawn posters and original writings were hanging from the walls and Deceit could have sworn he saw a picture of himself. Difficult as it was, he diverted his gaze to respect Roman’s privacy. Just as he crept past the bed towards Roman’s wardrobe, Roman started to move. Deceit panicked throwing himself at the floor by the foot of the bed so as not to be spotted.

A moment passed. 

Then two. 

The room was absolutely silent. If Deceit had a pin and a deathwish you could have heard a pin drop. Soundlessly Deceit rose back to his previous composure, seeing that Roman’s movement was just him turning to his side. Perhaps it wasn't too late to turn back around and use the fake costume he had of Roman’s old outfit, it would mean he'd be back in the safety of his bed. The plan wouldn’t work then Deceit reminded himself, Roman needed to see his sash was missing. With as much speed as he could muster while not causing too much noise, he reached the wardrobe, that was fortunately already open, eliminating the risk of creaking. Carefully he removed the sash. It looked very well taken care of, clearly important to Roman. Right there he swore to take care of it too, not wanting to hurt Roman and then, in the blink of an eye he was gone, back to stalking in the shadows.  
~~~~~~~~  
Unable to sleep Deceit sat in the living room, ensuring he would be there when Roman came down for breakfast. During that time Dee investigated the sash closer. It looked silk although he couldn’t tell through his gloves. There were a couple of places where it had been clearly sewn up after wear and tear but it was unnoticeable at a distance. It had Roman’s scent, cinnamon and roses. Not that Deceit sniffed the sash, of course, he just happened to breathe in deeply when it was close to his nose. With painstaking care, he put the sash on, happy to see that it fit him perfectly, even if it clashed a little with his colour scheme. And then he waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
At around four in the morning, a loud thudding from the stairs tore Deceit's attention from the book he was forcing himself to try reading despite his mind being elsewhere. It was time, he had to play it cool.

Slowly he looked up with a smirk on his face, his eyes meeting ones of a very annoyed Roman, who was almost dressed, missing only his sash. ‘Good morning Roman, you look incredibly _happy_ ’

"That’s my sash"

"Oh is it? _I haven’t noticed_."

As soon as Roman noticed his sash was gone he knew exactly who would have it. He tried to be quiet on his way to the living room because the others would most likely still be sleeping for another couple of hours however he ended up rushing down the stairs, wanting to confront the thief. He himself would still be asleep if not for the fact that after waking up an hour ago he kept rethinking what had happened earlier. Perhaps stealing the hat was a bit much but it meant he got to see Deceit. They didn’t exactly talk much but it was enough for his heart to race a little. He tried to get back to sleep but after eventually realizing that wasn’t going to work he set upon his time-consuming morning routine before realizing his sash was in fact gone.

"Give it back, I need it to finish my look. Afterall a prince has got to slay." At this point both were standing, facing each other, as though challenging the other to break eye contact first. 

Deceit inched closer, saying the two most powerful words he could have at that point.

"Make Me"

Roman blushed furiously, the smug Deceitful side mere centimetres away from him. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to do that. With a swift movement, he took the bowler hat off of Deceit's head and placed it atop his own. He could feel his heart start to beat faster as he saw Deceit’s incredibly fluffy fringe fall in front of his eyes. Somehow he didn’t notice that the last time Deceit wasn’t wearing it. If he didn’t look cute before he definitely did now. Why was he feeling this way? He was a dark side, he wasn’t supposed to be good, but for whatever reason, he trusted him.

Deceit was quite overwhelmed. The bowler hat looked great on Roman just like every other piece of clothing always did. Without his hat, he felt strangely vulnerable, but for some reason around Roman that didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Not the fact that everyone loved Roman and no one even liked him, not the fact that Roman was one of the most annoying people he knew. It didn’t matter. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering furiously and his heart was beating harder than it had in a long time. It was now or never.

Deceit leaned in slightly, his eyebrows set in a silent question. Roman answered by closing the space between them, gently kissing him. Seconds felt like minutes, time and space no longer relevant. He pulled the Prince closer to him, feeling safe in his arms.

Eventually and quite reluctantly Deceit pulled away after an amount of time he couldn't identify and in a voice of awe said ‘Roman, I think you’re simply _not_ wonderful’

"Was that a lie?"

_"Perhaps"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to come say hi to me on my Tumblr @dreamydorito . For those wondering, Deceit's Snakes Flotsam and Jetsam are named after Ursula's eels in the Little Mermaid


End file.
